Teacher's Daughter
by A'sTodayPartiesTomorrow
Summary: Brittany meets one of the most interesting person she has ever met in her life in her favorite Teacher's class, but that special someone is her daughter.


Dang it I'm late again, Mrs. Lopez is gonna kill me.

I looked around the hallways confused to where I'm going.

I know what class I have to be in right now I just don't know where it is.

After all that searching I finally found the classroom and in full lesson mode.

Mrs. Lopez is a different type of teacher she locks her door. Not because she thinks people will steal from her but because she wants to get your explanation at the door.

I knock on the door twice waiting for her to open it.

"Ahh Brittany should've known it was you. Do you have a reason why your late?" Mrs. Lopez opened the door slightly so I can see in and hear Tina snickering.

"I wouldn't have been _so_ late if I didn't get lost in the hallway." I said blaming the hallways for part of my lateness.

"Okay so that's gotta be what 15 minutes? So got an excuse for the other 15 minutes?" Mrs. Lopez was smiling while she said that.

"I was saving a cat out of a burning building." I grinned at her.

She raised her eyebrow at me while tapping her foot.

"Okay I woke up late….again but this time I actually wanted to come to school." I explained to her.

She sighed and moved out the way.

"Brittany you really have to get here earlier. I don't think you can catch up in class, you have to bring your grades up or you will fail." She said with a look of concern on her face.

"I know Mrs. L, I'll try harder."

"Okay, now go take your seat." She walked to her desk.

Tina was still laughing at me when I sat down next to her.

"Shut up, like you've never been late before."

"I have but never have I ever made an excuse like that. '_I was saving a cat from a burning building'_ Hahaha." She looks like she's about to have a heart attack.

"That was a horrible impression of me"

"Mrs. Lopez is right Britt, you need to get here on time or you'll be repeating 11th grade." Rachel said from the other seat next to me.

"Class I have to step out for a minute, behave yourselves." She walked out of the class shutting the door behind her.

"Hey sweety what's your name?" I heard puck say from the other side of the classroom.

"Chill out dude she don't want you, she want me I saw her eyeballin' me the minute I walked in." Azimo said to puck.

"Who are they talking about?" I asked Tina.

"Mrs. Lopez's daughter, all the guys want to get with her." Tina said looking over in their direction.

I looked over too and saw she wasn't paying any attention to the guys but she was smirking so that's how I knew she knew they were talking to her.

"Okay we'll ask her, hey which one of us do you like, me or him?" Puck asked her making her look up.

"Neither." She went back to ignoring them.

"Okay maybe 'like' was the wrong word, who do you think is cuter?" Azimo said this time.

"Neither, again." She didn't even look up.

"Dude she's trippin' I know I'm beautiful." Puck's always so conceited.

"No, your not especially not with that rat on your head." Puck looked shocked and grabbed the rat on his head.

"Finally someone put puck in his place. He was just too conceited for his own good." Rachel said making me and Tina nod in agreement.

"Okay so since you don't wanna date anyone, how about you tell us you name?" Azimo said leaning forward towards her.

She looked up and around the class, her eyes fell on me.

"Santana." She answered never looking away from me.

"Pretty name for an ugly girl." Puck just needs to shut his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Just because I don't 'like' you doesn't mean you have to call me ugly." She said with a face that looked like Mrs. Lopez's when we wouldn't settle down.

"Well you don't have to make fun of me in front of everyone like that."

"I wasn't aware I was making fun, I thought everyone knew you had road kill on your head." She said challenging him to say something else.

"That's why I called you ugly because you have a bad attitude."

"You weren't calling me ugly just a minute ago when you were hitting on me." She said making people in the room go 'ooh'.

"That's right." Tina yelled out.

Some people around the room laughed.

"That's because I thought you were nice." He said looking her body up and down.

"Hmm and apparently you still think I am." She said smirking.

At that the bell for next period rang. People got out of their seats fast. Some to tell their friends in different classes what just happened and others just had to pee.

I got out of my seat as soon as Mrs. Lopez came back in the class.

"I'm sorry class I had a little emergency but it's settled now. Your homework is page 340 in your book." She announced as she came back in.

I gathered my stuff and walked to the door, as soon as I reach the door Mrs. Lopez called me.

"Brittany can I talk to you please?" she said from behind her desk where her daughter was.

I walked back to her desk sitting my stuff down as I walk past an empty desk.

"Yes?"

"Since you missed most of class and I was thinking you could do some extra credit work." She said tapping her daughter's leg making her get her feet off the desk.

"Um, sure." I really needed the extra credit.

"Okay you can start by helping my daughter clap erasers."

"What, mami? Why do I have to clap erasers?" She said standing up abruptly.

"You were suspended from school, what did you expect you sit around in here and do nothing? Consider this part of your punishment." She started putting her coat on.

"But…"

"No But's Santanita, now go help Brittany with the erasers."

"You didn't have to use my whole name in front of her like that." Santana mumbled.

"Brittany after you do that could you erase the board?" Mrs. L asked ignoring her daughter.

"Sure Mrs. L I'll do it."

"You help her Santana." She walked out the door leaving us two in the room.

I went up to the board and started a pair of erasers while Santana sat back down.

"So…Brittany huh? That's kind of a ditzy name." She said smirking at me.

"No it's not it's real sophisticated. What about Santana huh? That sounds like an unusual name." I said firing back a comeback.

"That's where your wrong, my name sounds exotic. It sounds like a name you would scream out in pleasure." She looked directly into my eyes when she said that, like she was speaking to my soul.

I cleared my throat and went back to clapping erasers, ignoring the heat that I was sure was on my face.

I heard movement behind me and felt some ones presence beside me or Santana's presence.

She picked up two erasers and started clapping them, doing it wrong in the process and getting chalk on her face.

"Shit, damn erasers!" She grumbled.

I started to chuckle but thinking about her face when it happed made my chuckling turn into giggling.

"What are you laughing at? This isn't funny."

That's when I started to full out laugh at her.

"Stop it, stop laughing at me." She whined putting a pout on.

"Ha ha ha it's just….your face was just priceless."

"Alright, alright I got it off no need for your cackling." She was wiping her face all over making sure she did get it all off.

"Okay I'm sorry, it's just your face was really funny looking."

"Well is it funny looking now?" She got closer to me putting her face in mine.

"Uhh, no it's not." My eyes kept looking down at her lips they look so juicy and plump.

She started to move in closer, her lips almost touching mine.

"Mija, I bought us some breakfast." Mrs. Lopez said coming back in from wherever she went.

I quickly stepped back from Santana before Mrs. L saw us.

"I also brought you some too Brittany, I figured you didn't eat anything since you woke up late."

"Thanks Mrs. L But you didn't have to." That was so sweet of her.

"Oh its fine sweetie, you need food on your stomach so you can concentrate better on your assignments."

"Thanks again."

Mrs. Lopez looked over to her daughter waiting expectantly.

"What?"

"What do you say?"

"Good food?" Santana said with her mouth stuffed.

"Sometimes I wish you were more like Brittany in the manners department."

At that I smiled, this is why she's my favorite teacher.

"What did I say?" She said finally with her mouth clear.

"More like what didn't you say." Mrs. Lopez looked over to me and smiled.

I looked over to Santana and she still looked confused looking between me and her mother.

Mrs. Lopez started cracking up because of her daughter's face, and that made me start laughing too.

"What's so funny?"


End file.
